A New Quest: X Meets the Sailor Scouts
by Deathscythe Mercury
Summary: A Mega Man XSailor Moon crossover. It features Mega Man X in the universe of Sailor Moon and his efforts to adapt. Please offer reviews!


1Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man X or Sailor Moon.

A New Quest: Mega Man X Meets the Sailor Scouts

It had been seven years since the last appearance of Sigma, X's most challenging adversary. No matter how long the interval between conflicts, it seemed that he and Sigma were always destined to meet somehow, somewhere. However, things promised to be different... in the seven-year span, technicians at Maverick Hunter Headquarters had devised a time machine. Their creation was not in the stereotyped form of a pod, but rather a sartorial trick worthy of Athena and Hephaestus: the technicians placed the time machine in a blue cloak that matched X's armor! "Our technicians have created a time machine, something once thought possible only in the works of H.G. Wells! It should allow you to travel back in time and erase the threat of Sigma before it ever begins!" Alia cheerfully told X. "Superb! Now I can bring peace to Reploids and humans alike!" X exclaimed.

"To ensure that no one else can use it, we've taken the liberty to place it in an innocuous, not to mention stylish, form!" With that, Alia took it from a technician and said "Here it is! Behold the Chrono Cloak!" With an unimpressed look on his face, X muttered "THIS is it? A cloak that can allow me to travel back in time...?" Alia looked cross and asked "Were you expecting a pod, X?" At first disappointed but with a growing smile on his face, X hugged Alia and declared "You technicians are geniuses! No one would expect a time machine to be in a cloak! THIS IS BRILLIANT! I now have the power to stop Sigma's emergence and save countless lives in the process!" "I knew you'd see it our way..." Alia happily trailed off.

"Now, to stop Sigma!" X exclaimed as he activated the Chrono Cloak. "Wait X! It hasn't... been..." Alia started but stopped as it was too late to stop the eager X from going off to stop his perpetual nemesis... or so he thought. Once he came through the Time Tunnel (as the creators dubbed the portal), he stepped off into a new land... one he had heard of, but never seen. As he checked his coordinates, his crusading zeal turned to despondency. "I'm in 21st century Japan? I'm way off!" exclaimed X. Trying in vain to get Alia or Zero on his communications device, X said "Well, looks like I'm stuck here for awhile... let me at least learn the lay of the land..." With that, he started to run anywhere, to any logical starting point...

At the same time X began his reconnaissance of Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts deployed. Having heard from Luna of the arrival of a blue-cloaked stranger, they moved to find the newcomer and question him. "I bet he's a Negaverse pawn!" declared the bellicose Mars. "Let's not be quick to judge... he might prove to be friendly!" counseled Sailor Mercury. "He might be a nice guy... to date!" squealed Sailor Venus, having visions of a Casanova dancing in her head. "Perhaps he's a good fighter!" Sailor Jupiter said while flexing a muscle. "Whatever, let's just find the guy!" Sailor Moon exclaimed impatiently. "I'm missing a donut sale for this! This had better be good..."

X continued his running about for some time before deciding "Maybe I should ask someone for directions... It's worth a try!" Now walking to be more discreet, he walked around, looking for someone to ask. Eventually, he literally ran into the Scouts near a post office... apologizing hurriedly, he inquired "Is there anywhere I can get a map of this sector? I'm new here, and I am hopelessly lost..." Noticing the look of suspicion on Sailor Mars' face, X asked "Is something wrong, Red One? Did I offend anyone...?" Finally realizing who she was looking at, Mars exclaimed "It's him! He's the stranger Luna was speaking of!" The others realized this too and stared at X, who asked "Stranger? Well, I am new here..."

Blind to reason, Mars said "Let's attack him before he escapes!", with that readying her Flame Sniper. X stepped back and replied "I mean no harm! Please, do not fire upon me!" As befitting her name, Mars was blinded by the need to battle and shouted "You can't fool me, Negaverse agent! I'll kill you!" With her great reason, Mercury jumped in front of the eager Mars and exclaimed "Let us hear him out before we fight him!" Visibly relieved, X said "Thank you, Blue One. I am Mega Man X, but my comrades call me X!"

"Mega Man X...?" Mercury pondered aloud. "YOU'RE Mega Man X?" Venus asked. "So he's the legendary X..." said Jupiter. Unimpressed, Sailor Moon said "So what? What's so great about him?" With that ill-considered remark, the others turned their glares upon her and said "Are you STUPID! He's one of THE best fighters ever to exist! His exploits are legend!" declared Mercury, who was consumed by a zealous hero worship the other Scouts had never seen. "He's better than even Zero! His powers far surpass even ours put together! X is NOT one to trifle with!" "Calm down Mercury..." said Jupiter while patting her shoulder... "He certainly IS a hero and a fighter... So what brings you here, X?"

"I was planning to eliminate Sigma before his emergence could start. However, I was sidetracked and seem unable to return to Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Since I am here for the time being, I require the aid of some indigenous folk to adapt. Would you be kind enough to aid me?" After a few seconds of deliberation, Sailor Moon cheerfully said "OK! We'll help! But can we ask for something in return...?" "What might that be...?" asked X. She finished "We too fight the forces of evil. We would like to ask you to help us... would you PLEASE, PLEASE help us?" With an embarrassed smile, X replied "Certainly! Those who fight for justice must fight together!"

The Scouts introduced themselves down the line, concluding with Sailor Mars, who apologized for nearly attacking X. He magnanimously said "It's alright. I understand your desire to protect what you have sworn to defend. Now I shall aid your noble endeavor any way possible!"

Sailor Moon said impatiently "Yeah, yeah, great... CAN WE GET SOME DOUGHNUTS NOW!" Everyone except X fell to the ground with a sweatdrop on their head, the unknowing X asking "What's a doughnut?" Sailor Jupiter recovered and told X "It's a LONG story..."


End file.
